Segi Enam
by amka
Summary: [HIATUS] Dan sekarang mereka semua mengajak ketemuan secara bersamaan yang membuat Kagami menjadi sakit kepala. Jadi Kagami langsung menolak ajakan mereka semua dan memilih menghabiskan malam Minggu di rumah. Kagami lalu berdiri dan memakai apronnya kembali dan melanjutkan memasak yang sempat tertunda. Crack-ish(?). GoMxKagami, dsb(?)
Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo,

.

.

.

Café gaul anak muda tengah kota yang sedang sangat ramai karena malam Minggu dan anak-anak muda kota sedang _hangout_ bersama teman-teman. Tak terkecuali dengan sekumpulan pemuda pelangi yang sudah bersama berteman sejak _pre-teen_ sampai sekarang awal berkepala dua dan masih menyambung tali silaturahmi. Karena sejak sekolah menengah pertama mereka tergabung ke salah satu klub di sekolah yang membuat mereka menyandang nama julukan Generasi Keajaiban dan setelah itu meskipun mereka berpisah mengambil jalan masing-masing di sekolah setelahnya selama tiga tahun tapi takdir kembali menemukan mereka di perguruan tinggi. Dan sekarang di malam Minggu mereka sedang duduk melingkar dengan pesanan masing-masing sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Kalian silakan memesan apapun, aku yang akan membayar." kata sang _leader_ berambut merah yang sedang duduk secara agung di tempat duduknya.

"Oh sebenarnya aku akan menraktir kalian semua _ssu_ ," kata pelangi pirang yang daritadi mengundang perhatian remaja-remaja yang mengenali wajahnya yang sering terpampang tamvan mempesona di majalah-majalah remaja.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru jadian _ssu_!" katanya ceria dengan senyum tiga jari.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga, _nanodayo_."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

Keenam pemuda gagah rupawan itu saling pandang dengan mengerutkan kening masing-masing. Apakah ini kebetulan ataukah karena ikatan mereka yang sangat erat sampai mereka mempunyai pacar disaat bersamaan?

"Pacarku jago main basket." kata Aomine menyombongkan pacar barunya.

Dan dimulailah bagian siapa yang paling nomor satu di antara semuanya dengan cara membanggakan pacar baru mereka.

"Pacarku jago masak." kata Murasakibara.

"Pacarku dari Amerika." kata Midorima.

"Pacarku tinggi." kata Kuroko.

"Pacarku berambut merah." kata Akashi.

Pelangi yang lain lalu melirik Kise yang daritadi belum menyombongkan dirinya.

"P-pacarku manusia, _ssu_."

"Wow aku tercengang!"

"Pokoknya kalian harus bertemu dengannya sendiri…" kata Kise. "Eh jangan deh, nanti kalian malah tertarik dengannya."

"Tidak mungkin, pacarmu pasti tidak akan bisa lebih dari pacarku." kata Aomine sambil meminum es _latte_ nya.

"Pacarku yang paling hebat." titah Akashi secara absolut.

"Hmph."

Lalu semuanya memilih untuk mengambil telepon pintar keluaran terbaru mereka dan _chatting_ an dengan pacar baru masing-masing.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hai lagi ngapain? 7.03 pm

 **Kise Ryouta**

Hai lagi ngapain? 7.03 pm

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Hai lagi ngapain? 7.03 pm

 **Aomine Daiki**

Hai lagi ngapain? 7.03 pm

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Hai lagi ngapain? 7.03 pm

 **Akashi Seijuuro**

Hai lagi ngapain? 7.03 pm

Kemudian kumpulan pelangi itu memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke makanan dan minuman yang sudah mereka pesan sembari menunggu balasan dari kekasih hati. Ketika mereka akhirnya mendapat notifikasi balasan, mereka tersenyum dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga bermekaran menandakan hati yang sedang bahagia. Mereka lalu cepat-cepat membalas teks pacar masing-masing.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Mau ketemuan sekarang? 7.05 pm

 **Kise Ryouta**

Mau ketemuan sekarang? 7.05 pm

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Mau ketemuan sekarang? 7.05 pm

 **Aomine Daiki**

Mau ketemuan sekarang? 7.05 pm

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mau ketemuan sekarang? 7.05 pm

 **Akashi Seijuuro**

Mau ketemuan sekarang? 7.05 pm

Karena sebenarnya mereka _hangout_ bersama di tempat hits ini untuk merasa superior karena mereka sudah tidak jones lagi dan akan mengejek yang masih berkelana mencari tambatan hati. Tapi ternyata mereka semua sudah sama-sama mempunyai pacar jadi mereka pikir lebih asik kalau berdua-duaan dengan pacar baru mereka masing-masing daripada kumpul bersama disini di ruangan penuh testosteron. Tapi mereka harus kecewa ketika mendapat balasan yang menyatakan kalau sang kekasih hati tidak bisa menyetujui permintaan mereka. Mereka lalu bersama-sama menghela napas seperti jiwa mereka hilang tertelan _supermassive black hole_ dan meletakkan ponsel masing-masing di depan meja mereka.

.

Kagami yang sebelumnya sedang mencicipi sup ayam buatannya menghentikan kegiatan memasakanya ketika ponselnya berbunyi bertubi-tubi. Dia mematikan kompor gasnya dan mencopot _apron_ birunya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang dia taruh di atas konter dan duduk di kursi meja makannya. Kagami membuka ponselnya dan melihat teks dari enam pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi hari-harinya.

Pertama kali Kagami datang ke negara ini dan kuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di kota tempatnya tinggal, tidak tahu kenapa dia menarik perhatian dari sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang nongkrong di lapangan basket. Awalnya dia agak takut kalau dia akan menjadi korban kejahatan kriminal yang sedang marak belakangan ini.

Yang pertama menghampirinya adalah pemuda kurang tinggi dengan hawa keberadaan tipis dan muka sedatar papan yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami awalnya merasa takut sedikit kalau jangan-jangan Kuroko adalah orang yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena dia bisa timbul-tenggelam secara ajaib atau Kuroko adalah seorang penguntit yang mencoba berteman dengannya lalu tiba-tiba membunuhnya suatu hari. Tapi ternyata Kuroko adalah orang baik yang suka minum vanila _milkshake_ setiap hari dan kadang-kadang suka nge- _troll_ Kagami dengan mengejarnya menggunakan peliharannya yaitu monster mengerikan dari dunia lain (yang sebenarnya adalah anak anjing kecil unyu).

Orang kedua yang menghampirinya adalah pemuda pirang hiperaktif dengan nama Kise Ryouta yang Kagami tahu kemudian juga seorang model yang sangat sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja labil tanah air. Kadang-kadang dia bisa menjengkelkan apalagi dengan seenaknya menambahi nama Kagami ketika dia memanggilnya. Tapi sejauh ini Kagami menikmati saat-saat bersama mereka.

Orang selanjutnya adalah Midorima Shintarou yang tidak mengingat nama Kagami sampai dia harus menuliskan namanya dengan spidol hitam manusia salju di tangan Midorima tapi dia malah mengingat _zodiac_ Kagami. Menurut kabar burung dia adalah _tsundere_ tapi karena Kagami adalah pendatang baru dan belum tahu apa-apa tentang bahasa gaul anak muda disini, dia berpikir itu adalah _slang_ untuk orang berambut hijau yang suka membawa-bawa barang aneh yang berganti setiap hari.

Aomine Daiki adalah orang selanjutnya. Kesan pertama Kagami dengan mahluk ciptaan Tuhan ini adalah dia orang paling songong sedunia akhirat yang minta dijejali dengan kaus kaki habis olahraga. Tapi karena mereka mempunyai kemiripan dengan rata-rata hampir 87% dan permainan basketnya yang mendewa, Kagami bisa menoleransi kelakuan _aho_ nya.

Selanjutnya adalah titan ungu yang secara sukarela mencabut alis Kagami seperti mencabut jagung yang ditanam di kebun kita ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi Murasakibara Atsushi—nama orang itu—mempunyai banyak pengetahuan tentang tempat makan yang enak dan mereka sering berwisata kuliner bersama dan/atau memasak bersama.

Dan yang terakhir adalah yang Kagami yakin dalam kehidupannya yang dulu pasti seorang diktator kejam yang menyebabkan perang dunia diantara negara-negara. Kagami masih agak sedikit dongkol ketika dia dengan riang gembira menusuk pipi Kagami dengan gunting. Meskipun setelah itu dia meminta maaf dan berkata kalau Kagami pasti bisa menghindari tusukan guntingnya dan hanya ingin mengecek reflek Kagami dan langsung mengajak Kagami makan malam di restoran mewah dan menyuruh Kagami memesan apapun dan dia yang akan membayarnya yang membuat Kagami memaafkannya langsung. Dan selanjutnya Akashi Seijuuro berkelakuan seperti _gentleman_.

Lalu setelah sekitar dua bulan mereka berteman dan nongkrong bersama (meskipun karena suatu alasan mereka tidak pernah berkumpul bersama pasti selalu hanya Kagami dan salah satu anggota pelangi), tiba-tiba suatu sore Kagami mendapat permintaan dari mereka secara bersamaan apakah Kagami mau berkencan dengan mereka. Dan karena Kagami mempunyai slogan 'Jangan Pernah Berkata Tidak' dan 'Katakan Tidak Pada Korupsi' jadi dia menyetujui ajakan mereka semua.

Dan sekarang mereka semua mengajak ketemuan secara bersamaan yang membuat Kagami menjadi sakit kepala. Jadi Kagami langsung menolak ajakan mereka semua dan memilih menghabiskan malam Minggu di rumah. Kagami lalu berdiri dan memakai _apron_ nya kembali dan melanjutkan memasak yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

A/N: ini prolog(?) XP


End file.
